Glee Forever!
Glee Forever! is a free-to-play mobile game with some in-game items that can be purchased with real money. The app was released worldwide on the 8th September 2015. Experience Glee like never before in Glee Forever!, the free rhythm game featuring unforgettable McKinley High performers. Join the Glee Club, participate in timeless moments from the series, create your own show choir and match the beat to fan-favorite Glee songs! Features *Tap along to the beat with over 50 Glee songs like Don't Stop Believin' and Loser Like Me. *Collect familiar faces to complete character collections and unlock exclusive solo songs. *Engage with classic show moments featuring the best of Sue's tantrums and award winning New Directions performances. *Participate in special events to get exclusive items and rewards. *Playable characters featured in the game include: Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina List of Songs featured in Glee Forever! Main Story *Chapter 1: **''Don't Stop Believin''' **''Somebody to Love'' **''Proud Mary'' **''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' *Chapter 2: **''Give up the Funk'' **''Bad Romance'' **''Run Joey Run'' **''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' *Chapter 3: **''Baby One More Time'' **''Time Warp'' **''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' **''Valerie'' *Chapter 4: **''Don't You Want Me'' **''Sing'' **''Animal'' **''Loser Like Me'' *Chapter 5: **''I Follow Rivers'' **''Go Your Own Way'' **''Friday'' **''Light Up the World'' *Chapter 6: **''Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' **''Perfect'' **''ABC'' (after 240 stars) Solo Songs Solo songs are unlocked after a player gets four stage-ups on cards of the same character. *Rachel - Get It Right *Finn - Can't Fight This Feeling *Kurt - Defying Gravity *Mercedes - Hell to the No *Quinn - You Keep Me Hangin' On *Artie - For Once in My Life *Blaine - Don't Stop Me Now *Puck - I'm the Only One *Brittany - Dinosaur *Santana - Cold Hearted *Tina - True Colors *Sam - Lucky *Mike - L-O-V-E Event Songs Event songs are songs that are available for a limited amount of time and give off special rewards upon completion. Daily Songs (Available: September 9-) *Wednesdays - Take On Me: Rewards boost cards for Finn, Mike, and Puck *Thursdays - Toxic: Rewards boost cards for Artie, Mercedes Rachel, and Tina *Fridays - Raise Your Glass: Rewards boost cards for Blaine, Kurt, and Sam *Saturdays - Dark Side: Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Valentine's Blaine) *Sundays - Best Day of My Life: Chance to get a Super Rare Card (Valentine's Blaine) *Mondays - Blow Me (One Last Kiss): Rewards Story Coins *Tuesdays - Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way: Rewards boost cards for Brittany, Quinn, and Santana Monthly Event: House Party (Available: September 15 - 24) *''All About That Bass: Rewards Party Animal Blaine (Rare) and Party Animal Mercedes (Super Rare) Monthly Event: We Built This Glee Club (Available: October 2 - 13) *Chandelier: Rewards Mentor Kurt (Rare) and Award Winner Rachel (Super Rare) Monthly Event: Trick or Glee (Available: October 22-) *She's Not There'': Rewards (Rare) and (Super Rare) Unlockable Characters Artie (16 cards)= |-| Blaine (18 cards)= |-| Brittany (18 cards)= |-| Finn (16 cards)= |-| Kurt (18 cards)= |-| Mercedes (16 cards)= |-| Mike (15 cards)= |-| Puck (15 cards)= |-| Quinn (15 Cards)= |-| Rachel (18 cards)= |-| Sam (16 cards)= |-| Santana (16 cards)= |-| Tina (16 cards)= Gallery Glee_Forever1.png Glee_Forever2.png Glee_Forever3.jpg Glee_Forever4.jpg Glee_Forever5.jpg Glee_Forever6.png Glee_Forever7.png Glee_Forever8.png Screenshot 2015-10-18-23-36-18.png Videos Category:Merchandise Category:Glee Games